project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Monochrome∞Blue Sky
Monochrome∞Blue Sky (モノクロ∞ブルースカイ) è una Hatsune Miku canzone che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Noboru↑. Si è sbloccato cancellando Remote Controller. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This track by Noboru↑, which portrays the movement of a person's heart at a vulnerable time, is brought to life with a new perspective in its DIVA F incarnation. The use of monochrome colors in this video enhances its powerful visuals."'' Liriche Giapponese=窓の外はモノクロの世界 変わりのない日々は退屈 生きる事がわずかに重たい 飛び降りたら　軽くなるかな 心の天気予報　アシタ晴天デスカ？ 瞳に映る毎日（けしき） また、どうせ、同じでしょ 果てしない道のどこかに 落ちてるかな　探しモノ 明日になればきっと見つかるから 今、目を覚まして 僕に何があるの？　問いかけて 白いページだけがありました 多分それは 自分の絵具で描くための 最初のページ 見上げた青い空が　鮮やかに映った できればこんな風に 色　染めてみたいから 果てしない空の向こうに 待ってるかな　探しモノ 昨日より少しだけ前を向き 今、手を伸ばして 人間がここに生まれてきた意味なんて、無いよ だからみんな見つけ出すんだ "生きる理由" を… 果てしない道のどこかに 落ちてるかな　探しモノ 明日になればきっと見つかるから 今、目を覚まして 果てしない空の向こうに 待ってるかな　探しモノ 昨日より少しだけ前を向き 今、手を伸ばして さぁ、今、手を伸ばして|-|Romaji=mado no soto wa monokuro no sekai kawari no nai hibi wa taikutsu ikiru koto ga wazuka ni omotai tobioritara karuku naru ka na kokoro no tenkiyohou ashita seiten desu ka? hitomi ni utsuru keshiki mata, douse, onaji desho hateshinai michi no dokoka ni ochiteru ka na sagashimono asu ni nareba kitto mitsukaru kara ima, me o samashite boku ni nani ga aru no? toikakete shiroi PAGE dake ga arimashita tabun sore wa jibun no enogu de egaku tameno saisho no PAGE miageta aoi sora ga azayaka ni utsutta dekireba konna fuu ni iro somete mitai kara hateshinai sora no mukou ni matteru ka na sagashimono kinou yori sukoshi dake mae o muki ima, te o nobashite ningen ga koko ni umaretekita imi nante, nai yo dakara minna mitsukedasun da "ikiru riyuu" o… hateshinai michi no dokoka ni ochiteru ka na sagashimono asu ni nareba kitto mitsukaru kara ima, me o samashite hateshinai sora no mukou ni matteru ka na sagashimono kinou yori sukoshi dake mae o muki ima, te o nobashite saa, ima, te o nobashite|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' Outside the window is a monochrome world The usual days are boring It’s a little heavy to live Will it be lighter if I jump down? Will my heart be “sunny” tomorrow by the forecast? The views in my eyes day by day Are all the same anyway Is the one somewhere on the infinite way, The one I’m looking for? I’m sure I’ll find it when tomorrow comes So it’s time to wake up I ask myself, “What do I have?” And I only find a blank page Maybe it’s the first page To draw on With my own paint The blue sky I look up at is bright in my eyes I wanna dye the page like that If possible Is the one waiting for me over the endless sky, The one I’m looking for? I’ll try to be a little more positive than yesterday And it’s time to hold out the hand There’s no reason we were born here So we all try to find out “The reason to live”… Is the one somewhere on the infinite way, The one I’m looking for? I’m sure I’ll find it when tomorrow comes So it’s time to wake up Is the one waiting for me over the endless sky, The one I’m looking for? I’ll try to be a little more positive than yesterday And it’s time to hold out the hand So now, it’s time to hold out the hand Video Hatsune Miku - Monochrome Blue Sky (Project Diva F MV)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】モノクロ∞ブルースカイ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010